Fine lines
by waiting for my shooting star
Summary: 'At seventeen, you'd been together for two years. And in those two years, you'd finally believed he was yours.'   drabble.


**Fine lines.**

* * *

><p>Paris.<p>

The city of lights, the city of love, the city of inevitable pain.

You were young, naive; so full of hope.

He was caring; yet distant, and when he smiled, it was always so demoralizingly halfhearted.

It was always you who called him first, who hugged him first, and you, who'd talked first and most.

But it was him who, in the first place, led you on.

At seventeen, you'd been together for two years. And in those two years, you'd finally begun believing he was yours.

* * *

><p>"I love you." The glossy haired brunette whispered before clasping her hand around her partners, the jet-black haired man smiled, leaned across the armrest and kissed her.<p>

Sighing begrudgingly at the public display of affection directly in front of you, your gaze wonders to the sleeping form beside you. His shaggy flaxen head of hair leaning against the closed window, with light snores erupting from his mouth. You smile at him and lift the armrest separating you both. You lean against his broad, comfy shoulder and, you too, make your journey in the land of nod.

**/**

The absolute first thing you'd insisted to do the moment you arrived in Paris was to lean over the edge of the very top floor in the Eiffel tower, and marvel at the city you'd dreamed of seeing since the tender age of eight.

Instead, you find yourself at Harry Winston's, exchanging a ring, a size too small. Your boyfriend of five years popping the question previously - the moment the plane landed in Parisian territory. That fact alone was well over enough to make you never want to see the Eiffel tower, you were comply content.

He finally, was completely yours.

**/**

You both journey to Eiffel tower that very next day, but your immense fear of heights stopped you from even traveling past the ground floor. Derrick journeyed without you, but returned not only with pictures, but with a declaration too. He finally said those three little words you've been waiting since high school to hear.

And you kissed him, right then and there in the restaurant you'd been waiting in, and the blonde lady you'd sat with claps, as you say you love him back.

**/**

You've been in Paris for longer than two weeks and it was safe to you'd fallen deeply in love with the city.

Preparations began, for a wedding happening six months too early.

It was going to be an intimate type of wedding; neither his nor your parents or friends were invited, just to two of you. It if weren't for the certificate, your marriage would be called elopement.

**/**

For two years you wore an endless glow, with a smile was forever imprinted onto your raspberry lips - a smile that disappeared all to soon one deceivingly sunny spring afternoon.

Derrick was in Montreal; the match you'd perviously been watching, before Amelie brought you the mail for today.

The mail consisted of two items; the first a reasonably low water bill and the second a completely blank envelope.

Because you were quite the curious woman, you opened it.

Something you wish you never did.

* * *

><p><em>I understand it may be two years too late, but I'd still like you to know I'm sorry.<em>

_And maybe you want to why I refused your proposal, or why I even took the same flight to Paris as you and Claire, and stupidly made-out with Cam. Before I say this you must know I did love you. _

_But, I saw that Claire loved you more, and I couldn't do this to her anymore. Even if you were mine first..._

_So I let Claire win._

_Just this once._

_But I was selfish, and thats why kept Aline._

_I understand you didn't know who Aline is, and thats good, I'd rather keep it like that._

_-Massie_

* * *

><p><strong>**

Derrick returned the following Sunday.

But it's not his return that has your breath hitch, it's the little girl he'd brought with him.

A resentfully gorgeous little girl, with blonde curls and amber eyes.

Not meeting your eyes, he introduces her as Aline, after he mummers incoherently about a divorce.

* * *

><p>Okay... So I realize this may make absolutely no sense and is complete crap, but I haven't written in ages, and haven't been on fanfiction in ages either, and for some reason I wrote something about Claire.<p>

So any constructive criticism or even just criticism? I'd find it most appreciative (:


End file.
